Romeo and Juliet: A Modern Twist
by IceKubz520
Summary: Romeo is the leader of a rock band and Juliet is a violinist for her families orchestra. What happens when their different worlds start to collide?
1. Prologue: A Dull Life

Prologue: Juliet's POV

The crowd cheers as the Capulet Philharmonic takes their bows. Tybalt and I stand in the front, me holding my violin, Tybalt holding his drum sticks. I can see my parents, the Capulet's, cheer with proud faces, their conducting batons secure in their hands. I also see Paris, holding his golden trumpet, clapping along with the crowd. I have everything a musician could ask for, 1st chair violin in the philharmonic, daughter of the conductors/founders of it, and the "gorgeous" trumpet player vying for my affections. And yet, something is missing…….

* * *

Romeo's POV

The Monty's rise up from the stage, ready to perform another encore. Mercutio admires the screaming girls from the front row and blows them a kiss as the girls giggle. Benvolio rolls his eyes and clicks on the drumsticks. I strum on the electric guitar singing our newest single. The crowd goes wild as I shout and scream into the microphone. I look on the side of the stage to see my parents and managers, Montague's, giving me the thumbs-up sign. Living the easy life is a breeze, but there's an emptiness inside me that needs to be filled. Wow, that's cliché.

Sorry it's not too great, but I'm not too creative =)


	2. Chapter 2: Brawls

**Chapter 1: Third-Person POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original story or its characters, but because this is my story, it's not going to be very close to the original.**

Peter, Sampson and Gregory walked briskly down the streets of Verona. Being typical teenage boys, they all though they were tough enough to take a shortcut to the Capulet mansion through the shady parts of Verona, which was the Montague's side of town. Peter stared at the buildings and the wandering vagrants in disgust, for he had been raised in the luxuries of the Capulet's.

"What's the matter, Peter? Scared?" Sampson taunted the youngest member of their group.

"Heck no! I'm just horrified on how these street rats live!" Peter lied, for he was scared.

"Good, because you never know who will come up behind you…" whispered Sampson as Gregory grabbed Peter's shoulders from behind, making the boy jump. Sampson and Gregory howled in laughter.

"Now that's just mean!" cried Peter.

"Don't be such a baby and man up sometime!" Gregory replied.

The three musicians walked on in silence when Peter suddenly jumped again.

"Guys, I thought I told you to stop!"

"Uh…that wasn't us," Sampson looked terrified as he replied to Peter's statement. All three boys turned around to see two shadowy strangers gripping their shoulders.

Gregory immediately recognized one of the strangers. Sampson and Peter determined the identity of the second figure.

"Balthasar and Abram," Gregory muttered under his breath.

"Well well, what have we hear, Abram? I think we may have caught a few little Capulet boys trespassing on our territory." Balthasar smirked. The Capulet boys were unaware of the fact they still had their tuxedos on from the concert.

"And just in time too, here comes Mercutio," Abram's devious smile curved upwards.

A lean and muscular figure walked forward to the Montague's captives, making all three of them tremble. Mercutio never came to these brawls unless he really meant business.

"So you boys thought you could sneak past the Montague's, huh?" Mercutio scolded as he brought up his fist to Peter. "Let's start with the youngest, shall we?"

"Let him go," Tybalt suddenly came from behind Peter, Sampson and Gregory.

"Ah, Tybalt, long time no see! Shall we bring back old times, my friend?" Mercutio responded.

"I'll never be your friend," said Tybalt. With that he drew an army knife from his back pocket, ready to strike his opponent any second.

"Very well, Tybalt. Let's dual." But before Mercutio could draw out his weapon, police cruisers halted right in front of them. All the boys were dragged into the cruisers and were headed downtown.

* * *

The Capulet and Montague boys were sitting quietly in the Governor's office when the Capulet parents bolted in.

"My Tybalt! Did that horrible Mercutio harm you at all?" cried Lady Capulet. She, of course, had a real name but disliked it so much she just had people call her Lady. "You no good street rat!" she shouted to Mercutio.

"Don't you talk to him like that!" Eleanor Montague screamed back at Lady Capulet, who ran in right after her.

"Typical of a Capulet to blame others for their errors," mumbled James Montague.

"Typical of a Montague to be jealous of their musical competition," replied Lord Capulet. He enjoyed it when he and his wife were called upon formally.

Within a matter of seconds, the families were exchanging insults and glares, which lead to shouting arguments.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!" The Governor of Verona screamed at the top of his lungs. He was a short and bald man who no one knows how he won the election, though people suspect it's because of his political heritage. "This has gone on for long enough! If another brawl breaks loose, I swear I will end all your music careers before you can say Beethoven!"

"Or Van Halen," muttered Mercutio.

"I don't care! Just stop all the madness!" the Governor of Verona replied.

Both families exited the office, still giving each other glares and trashy insults.

"I'm sure glad Romeo wasn't here to be part of this," sighed Eleanor. "He's already been pretty depressed anyhow."

**Please review, but don't be so hard. This is my first story ever written.**


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading my story and reviewing, it's very helpful!

Lately I've been getting e-mails asking when I'm going to upload more chapters. I would love to update more, but I've just been way too busy! Like I seriously can't make time for myself anymore, with school/homework, after school sports I'm in and other activities I am a part of. I need to put those things before this story, and I'm sorry for that. Don't expect anything new coming from this story very soon unless I am a super hero and can write another chapter. Once again, I'm so sorry for keeping everyone waiting!


End file.
